


He Is Not Yours

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [9]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Crying, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Happy, Painful Sex, Pre-Slash, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Stress Barfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Seth knows Randy has an interest in Dean and decides violating him will make everything better.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 5





	He Is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic...man, there is a lot to say about this fic.
> 
> When I was planning out The Hounds of Vegas universe, I wanted to include Seth/Randy somehow. But I couldn’t in the present or past due to their other relationships.
> 
> Then I had a thought. What if Seth knows about Randy’s feelings for Dean and tries to drive him away? In his mind, he believes raping him will insinuate Dean is the same way.
> 
> I have been waiting a very long time to write this. It has a ripple affect on everything after it, one that will culminate in a big way.
> 
> Finally, and this goes without saying, I do not believe Randy and Seth are capable of rape. This is simply exploring an idea and does not reflect the characters in it.

Randy heard a creak in the corner of his brain, the sound of a window opening. He felt the floorboards shift and lazily opened his eyes.

It was still dark. The lights were still off. So why…

He froze. A familiar scent hit Randy’s nose, that of crushed cologne. It was the scent of Seth Rollins.

Something shifted over him. A hand reached down and pulled off Randy’s boxers. And then everything went to hell.

Seth was on top of him, inside of him. The blankets covered their bodies, leaving no barrier between them. Just toughness and pain.

Randy didn’t move a muscle. Seth probably knew he was awake, not that it mattered. He wasn’t going to fight anyway.

The Architect’s fists pressed against his shoulders, giving himself leverage to dig deeper. He hit some rooted spot, causing Randy to nearly jolt in pain. But he remained still, letting Seth have his way with him.

In that moment, he realized how pointless it all was. If Randy spoke up, no one would believe him. Hunter would send Seth to kill him, silence his supposed lies.

Because that was the thing. Dark as he was, Hunter didn’t order rapes. This was all Seth, plain and simple.

Once he finished, Seth zipped himself back up. He climbed off a sweating Randy, smirking in the dark. The window opened and the Architect was gone, vanished into the night.

His body hurt. Randy’s fingers shook as he pulled his boxers up. Seth had left them pooled around his ankles, another reminder of his sadism.

Randy got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He barfed, clutching his stomach and howling. The only upside? He wasn’t bleeding on the tile.

Fifteen minutes later he was in the car, driving away. The apartment would be left abandoned. Hunter might send someone to check when Randy didn’t return, not that he’d find anything.

Dean was snoring in the backseat, still covered by the blanket. Randy looked at him in the mirror and shook his head, tearing up.

He still felt sick. And he was going to make Hunter’s life a living hell. Randy was going to deal so quickly and quietly that no one would catch him.


End file.
